clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Iskadar
Luna is an alien from the planet Sixam and was taken in by Jessie and Roxy after Luna snuck into the cargo hold of Jessie's ship when she was a child. After living with Faith, Ryder and Jake in the city, Luna decided to move to Sixam with her boyfriend Marc. Toddlerhood Nothing is known of Luna's time as a toddler. Childhood Fun While on her first space exploration, Jessy brought Luna back in her cargo hold and she asked to moved in, thus Jessy became her caregiver. She was able to disguise herself to pass as a human child. To help keep her a secret, they moved into the Dream House. Teen Days Luna was a genius curator. Once Jessy finished the rocket ship, she travelled through a wormhole to the planet Sixam. She was often seen with Ryder, Jake, and Faith studying in their group called "The Smart Squad". Although they hung out as a group, she was really only close with Ryder with whom she had her first kiss. Adulthood She moved with the Smart Squad into the city. Luna and Jake showed they didn't get along as Jake was dating Ryder and Luna seemed to be jealous when the Smart Squad had a party as a group and Luna and Jake got into a few fights, getting to the point where they despised each other. Due to feeling left out for not having a partner or a job, Luna re-visited her home planet of Sixam. Whilst on her home planet, Luna met another young adult alien named Marc Redkey who she seemed to get along well with. Luna then decided to follow in Jessy's footsteps and become a scientist also because of her traits. In episode 43 of In the City, Luna went out to Fire and Flames with Marc for a date and they became an official couple. They then decided to live together on Sixam. In episode 49 of In the City, Luna was marked as unplayed and moved to Sixam to live with Marc. She is now seen in the background of many episodes. Trivia * Luna glows different colors depending on what mood she is in. * Three characters in the series are actually named Luna: the alien Luna Iskadar, Noelle's friend Luna De La Cruz, and Max's sister Luna Munch (nee Villareal). * Luna is Sixamian *Luna joined the scientist career, the same job Jessy had. *Although she hung out with Faith, Ryder and Jake a lot, Luna is not officially part of the smart squad. *Luna is the first sim to move to Sixam. *Luna was created during the "Mystery Genetics Challenge #2". *Luna was first given the randomized name Anna Maxwell *Though Luna was a part of Smart Squad and lives in an penthouse with all of the members she despises Jake and doesn't really know Faith. *Luna was a part of In The City series until she moved out to live with Marc and was marked as unplayed. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Adults